Atlantic: The Starlight Splash Festival!
Atlantic: The Starlight Splash Festival! is the 78th and last episode of Season 34. Summary The Star Darlings and the Disney Junior Club help Ariel and Eric set up for the annual Starlight Splash Festival. Unfortunately, Ursula has plans to ruin the festival and only they can stop her! Plot The episode begins in Disney Junior Town on a hot day where the Disney Junior Club friends were trying their best to cool down. Just then, Sofia appears rushing over to tell her friends that she got a call from Ariel and her husband Prince Eric, who have invited them to come to the Starlight Splash Festival in their kingdom. Hearing this made Sage, Libby, and Nancy excited as the gang heads into the Gup-TD to take off and fly towards Ariel and Eric’s kingdom, but as they arrived there, the Disney Junior Club realizes that it was just a reuse of old festival material. Nancy is extermely shocked and Ariel, Eric, and Melody want the Disney Junior Club to design the pool. They go back to Disey Junior Town to the DJ Marketplace, and the gang make the pool a lot more presentable, light, festive, and magical for everyone. Soon, the night pool opens and everyone has a great time there. While Sage, Piper, Leona, Luna, Nancy, Connor, Greg, and Amaya and their pets were swimming in the pool, Mission Force One and Scarlet were chilling with some cool drinks, Cassie, Adora, Gemma, and Sofia played games, and Tessa and Libby manage a sweets and drinks stand there, attracting many children to go there, while Clover manages as the DJ, which her music then pumps up the whole party. Mwanwhile, out in the sea were Ursula, Flotsam, and Jetsam, watching the whole festival having a full blast. They then decide to give them a big surprise as Ursula urged her eels to come along. Back at the pool, the girls, Connor, Greg, and their pets were splashing when Scarlet appeared to ask where Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Tweak are as Connor said that he saw them with their instruments and said something about a surprise show. Just then, the lights went out and everyone went into confused and frightened, then there was steam coming out as a stage submerged and on top of it where the Octonaut Stars, who had their instruments ready as Kwazii turns the lights back on and made them more sparkly and brighter as he shouts to the audience if they’re ready! Everyone gasped in awe and went wide eyed as the Octonaut Stars started playing their music and Kwazii begins singing their new song, Starlight Splash!, and soon they get a lot of applause! Suddenly, something bubbled in the pool and rising up was Ursula! She covers up the whole festival in an inky black cloud while everyone screamed, panicked, and ran. Quickly, Kwazii transforms into Atlantic Kwazii and helps Eric and Ariel fight off Ursula while dodging all of her attacks while their friends were getting everyone to safety. Kwazii blocks one of Ursula’s tentacles with his Celstial Whirlwind, then freezes the next one coming towards him with his Freeze Breath, and clashes his trident with the other tentacle. Kwazii then used aqua spiral, marine arms, and even the ice shield to block Ursula's incoming tentacle, and and after she was exhausted, Kwazii finishes this off with a celestial whirlwind, knocking Ursula down and landing onto a stand of floatees. Then as she was down, Kwazii uses his super strength to lift her and toss her away from the party, then he turns to Jetsam and Flotsam and gives them a smirk and a sneer, which scares them and they swim away to where Ursula was tossed to. After that was over, the festival continues after Kwazii fixes and repairs everything with his repairing magic power. The Octonaut Stars continued playing their songs onstage, the kids resumed swimming or just chilling out with some nice cold drinks and tasty treats, and even Scarlet and Lucky were having a blast! Ariel, Eric, and Melody appear and thanked the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings for all their help into making this night the best one yet as Sofia says it was nothing, and Libby added that it was the least that they can do. Then Sage decides to take a selfie, but it was spoiled by Nancy and Gemma who overturn their floatie but the last shot seeing everyone having a smile on their faces, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Water Pulse *Decor Dazzle *Levitation *Freeze Breath *Super Strength *Celestial Whirlwind *Sweets Galore *Super Speed *Magic Cleaning Brush *Atlantic Armor *Poseidon's Trident *Aqua Spiral *Ice Shield *Marine Arms *Repairing Power Characters * Trivia *This episode is marked as the season finale. *This episode is an inspiration of Energetic Splash! The Nightpool of Fascination! from Hugtto! Precure. *The Shugo Chara OST music, Gentle Light, is played in the scene of the festival and everyone having fun in it. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Ursula Category:Episodes featuring Disney Princesses Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Inspirations Category:Anime-inspired episodes Category:Hugtto! Precure Category:Episodes with Shugo Chara OST music Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Precure Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 34 episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 34 episodes based on cartoons